


Bubble Gum and Pigtails

by averzierlia



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suger and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of. Except for Max. She's made of gunmetal and steel and sharp edges.</p><p>for <strong><span><a href="http://anothercave.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://anothercave.livejournal.com/"><b>anothercave</b></a></span></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Gum and Pigtails

>The thing about Max is, she's a goodie-goodie, no matter how you slice it. She should have never been one of the chimeras; she should have grown up normal and safe and married some hard working man and had 2.5 kids. Oh, she can handle herself, and she can be a bad girl, but...she shouldn't have to be. She's the kind of girl who should be cherished and protected, and god, Alec can't believe he's thinking such mushy shit. It's disgusting.

But it's true.

He feels bad about it sometimes, the fact that she and Logan can't be together, but then he thinks about Logan's 'Eyes Only' vendetta and decides he isn't the right kind of man for her. Neither is Zack, for that matter, and it's a good thing Zack is out of the picture or Alec would have had to have a talk with him.

God, he sounds like her brother or something.

...Maybe he is. And if that's the case, he's going to be the best damn brother to Max as he can be.

She needs her life shook up a little, since this is how her life is always going to be.

Should be fun.


End file.
